


【战争世界|番外】沉沦（上）

by yanlinge



Category: APH - Fandom, 黑塔利亚
Genre: M/M, 露米 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-16
Updated: 2019-11-16
Packaged: 2021-02-07 07:23:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21454231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yanlinge/pseuds/yanlinge
Summary: *这是冷战结束前夕的故事，时间轴是64-65章中间，与当年有些许出入，可以单独列为一篇看。当年我想写却未曾写明的部分。*切尔诺贝利核事故后，苏总在美国滞留的短暂时间。*核灾难、暗流与东欧剧变前夕。*四年了，文风大改，请见谅。
Relationships: 伊万·布拉金斯基/阿尔弗雷德·F·琼斯, 冷战组, 露米
Kudos: 37





	【战争世界|番外】沉沦（上）

切尔诺贝利。  
1986/4/26  
史上最大的核灾害事故。

伊万在陆离的梦中辗转着醒来。  
眼前是一片雪白，好像有飞鸟掠过茫茫的西伯利亚冰原。

紧接着，阵痛与病变令他粗重地喘息一声，猛然坐起来。眼前还有些眩晕，他扶着床沿，让眼前斑斓的色块渐渐地褪去，紧接着，便是肌骨生硬的像是错位一样的疼痛。

“……苏联先生的病情很不稳定，祖国。”医生的声音带着些疑惑，“他的背后、肋下有些辐射造成的灼伤，始终未能痊愈，他至少在辐射量1000伦琴的地方呆过数日，不，也许是数星期。”

“可他也太顽强了，这样的身体，仍然能杀死一头熊。”医生感叹完，又发出一声嘟囔：“上帝，国家们的存在简直是医学的奇迹。”而苏联，那红色帝国的主人尤甚。

这时，门外传来的声音带着些炽热的怒火。是美国，他金发碧眼的年轻情人。

他似乎意识到了什么，狠狠地锤了一下门，高声地谩骂着：“那个混蛋共产党员！愚蠢、不讲道理、被冲昏了脑子——”

伊万又咳嗽了一声。

他仔细地确认了一遍吊瓶中是正常的药剂，而非杀死大象的毒药。  
显然，美国并没有想要弄死他，至少现在没有。

也许他的情人并不想他死在纽约，国际原子能机构签署《《及早通报核事故公约》与《核事故或辐射紧急情况援助公约》的前夕。

红色帝国垂下眼睑，随手把身侧桌上的玻璃药瓶摔在地上，弄出了些糟糕的动静。  
门被踹开，进来的是阿尔弗雷德。

他依旧裹着自己的空军外套，金发如黄金的麦浪，平光镜下的眼睛是湛蓝的海。但显然，他的心情并不愉快，甚至十分想杀了他。

美国看了一地的碎片，冷笑一声：“苏维埃，你他妈的。”

“不劳费心。”苏联语气平淡地答道：“总归不会死在你的土地上。”

“你流淌着核辐射的血液会脏了hero的纽约。”年轻的国家刻薄地讥讽着：“要不是你僵化的社会主义体制与官僚主义，你会比现在过的好一百倍，至少不会让他们的祖国在核辐射里洗一周的澡，真他妈的，你的上司在干什么？”

“你又在存心惹怒我，小阿尔弗。”

银发紫眸的苏联男人穿着病号服，领口开着，锁骨之下的胸口部分，隐藏着病变的部分。他比十年前瘦削了些。可斯拉夫男人并不想领他的情，令他随手拔掉连在自己身上的贴片与针管。弓起身子，撑着床铺想要起来。

美国向前走了一步。继而他一顿，在心里大声地骂着自己。

放他自生自灭又如何，左右国家不会死亡，可他还是不由自主地去扶住了他的肩膀。当真比十年前瘦了许多。也对，他一只脚陷在阿富汗。

“别碰我！”伊万推开了他，然后又微微弓起脊背。

他在难受，只是不肯说一个字，连模糊的呻吟也不肯。  
他淡紫色的眼珠缓慢地转到他的面前，然后直直地盯着他，像是居高临下地看着某种肮脏事物。

这很欠打。

阿尔弗雷德面无表情地握了一下拳头，然后背在身后，捏的咯咯响，才勉强按捺住在军方最高级的病房中谋杀敌方大国的欲望。

“你行踪不明的那段时间，在普里皮亚季？”  
“CIA的情报？”伊万可有可无地哼笑一声，像是很确信他安插了钉子，反正他也也这样做过。然后道：“确切的说，是切尔诺贝利。”

阿尔弗雷德挑起了眉，他在冷笑。“我亲爱的万尼亚，我了解你，冷酷又傲慢的社会主义暴君。你总不会亲自去指挥核废料清理吧？”

“我并不是为了你们，美国与欧洲。就是你们被污染到天天吐血卧病在床，我都不会为此抬一下眼皮。”伊万面无表情地道：“我的姐妹都卧病在床，我总不能指望德意志友情提供的愚蠢机器人，它没有坚持多久就报废了。”

阿尔弗雷德的呼吸一促，他意识到伊万竟然承认了。

他的确在事故发生后，至少比他的上司，提前了许久达到现场。至于他干了什么，从他一身的病变与伤痕上便能看出来，他毫无疑问地深入了那片致死的废土，与无形的致命魔鬼对峙。

他本以为，这只是核灾难发生在国土上，所以如此体现在了国家的躯体之上，仅此而已。

“后天的会议，我会准时参加。”伊万的目光很虚无，好像在越过他，看着他背后的什么。他摸索了一下床头他的东西，叠得整整齐齐的军服，军帽，胸章与美国签证，当然还有他的托卡列夫，里面的子弹理所当然的不翼而飞。

“现在英雄先生可以回答我，我的外交官在哪里了吗？”伊万拆开看了一眼弹匣，毫不在意地，用空膛的手枪对准了阿尔弗雷德的小腹，咧开嘴笑了一声，刻意甜蜜地笑了，道：“希望你没有告诉他们我的病情。”语气却带着毫不保留的威胁。

阿尔弗雷德可以从他流畅的脊骨线条，看出他强韧的身躯。他无数次这样弓下身，撕扯他的皮带，掰开他的屁股，在他的谩骂与尖叫中，把他压在身下狠狠顶入。

而如今，他却在暗淡的光影之下，像是地狱爬出来的幽魂。肋下被恶魔劈开了裂口，仿佛要生出漆黑的双翼。即使遍地荒芜，斯拉夫男人却仍然冰冷而凶悍，像是凶猛的野兽。

致命的性感。

阿尔弗雷德终于忍不住，他啐了一声，俯下身去抓住伊万的头发，想要去撕咬他该死的唇。年轻的美国带着热情与莽撞，却半途碰了男人冰冷的手掌，不能再进攻一寸。

他的体温异常的低。

“……不想死就别碰我！”伊万再度低吼了一声，然后像是躲避瘟疫似的，触电一样地离他远了些。

他古怪地讥嘲美国，像是要费尽力气将他从身边赶走似的，道：“你最好绕着我走，谁都知道，苏联现在就是个大型的辐射源。”

阿尔弗雷德却是笑了，冰蓝色的眼睛跃动着奇异的火焰，幽幽的，冷，却又有种明媚的热情。

“那你来杀了我啊，万尼亚。”年轻的国家这样说着，揪住他的衣领，再度吻上了他苍白的嘴唇。

这是一场争斗。  
无论是亲吻，还是做.爱。

他与阿尔弗雷德掐了半个世纪，他前所未有地衰弱，一只脚陷在阿富汗的泥潭中，军费的花费犹如天文数字，另一边却是如病毒蔓延的核污染，随着风飘到欧洲，德国、法国甚至英国，都在给他施压。他的土地会成为一片鬼域，治理与后期耗费的卢布，见鬼，他没法想。阿尔弗雷德的舌头伸进来了。

伊万用俄语吐出一句脏话，然后把阿尔弗雷德的手从他的脖颈处撕下来，脸色阴沉的吓人，“你也想试试这种滋味？”

“这种程度的辐射还影响不到我。”阿尔弗雷德抹了一把嘴唇，意犹未尽地眨眼，道：“我可是世界的英雄，本土离你远着呢。”他耸了耸肩，道：“几年不见，我亲爱的，你得让我过把瘾。”

“欠.操的美国小婊.子。”伊万哼了一声，然后抬起如雪一样的睫毛，幽紫色的眼睛犹如上好的宝石。

他的神情冷酷又傲慢，好似矜贵的沙皇贵族，又是铁血的暴君，他一把抓住他的后领，狠狠贯在了病床上，骑上去按住他后颈的血管，好像随时能捏碎他的脖子。

“我亲爱的，刚才没有给我注射毒素，会是你永远的错误。”伊万笑了，从他口袋里摸出了他消失的子弹，捏在手心慢慢地笑，道：“阿尔弗，你倒是藏了些危险的东西，很不乖哦。”他口气越是柔软温柔，却越是残忍。

“懒得和你计较，半只脚踏进坟墓的共产党员。”

“你自找的。”伊万在他的脊骨与挺翘的屁.股上全摸了一遍，没找到，于是直接问道：“套呢？没带？”

“要那东西做什么？”阿尔弗雷德的船形帽掉在了病床上，他喘息着，笑道：“让我痛，苏维埃，让我叫出来。”

世界两极是老情人了，见面火药味再重，床上一滚便什么都能放一放。军火、革命、利益划分或是势力范围，下了床再计较也不迟。

伊万本不想与他靠的太近。但他不会承认，自己并不想以此影响阿尔弗雷德，让他受些辐射的苦。那很难熬。

他顿了一下，哑着声音道：“那不碰你了。”他的冷酷铁血之下，到底还是有些温柔的。

阿尔弗雷德对此不置可否，他问道：“核辐射，那是什么滋味？”

伊万垂下头去，看着他，年轻英俊的面容在他眼里倒映。

年轻的美国，那无知无畏，享受了最好的资源与优待的天之骄子，他的蓝眸与他同样阴郁，其中带着大国的清醒与疯狂。他是最大胆的赌徒，曾经是。

在那年的古巴，他差一点就与他同归于尽了。

核弹头，是悬在他们头上的达摩克里斯之剑，他们都有彻底杀死对方的能力。只要他没有一瞬间全部毁掉苏维埃的领土，让他完全失去核打击能力，自己就会为之陪葬。

阿尔弗雷德轻咳一声，欲盖弥彰地问道：“切尔诺贝利是什么样子？你的身……不，我是说，污染的影响，到底有多严重？”

伊万笑了，用干燥的嘴唇亲吻了他的耳廓，然后把他的情人搂在了怀里。他柔声问道：“这是美国的反省吗？四处折腾核弹头的美利坚，终于有那么点大国责任感了？”

阿尔弗雷德耸了耸肩，搂住他的脖子，当然，小心地避开了他的伤口。他眨了眨眼睛，道：“我当然是要时时刻刻地看着你，提醒着自己——不要落到与你一样的下场。”

“十年、二十年、甚至更久，切尔诺贝利周遭都会寸草不生，我已经投入了无数年轻的生命，他们都活不了太久。今后，将会投入——比预想中更多的金钱去治理它。”伊万嗤笑一声，道：“满意了？”

“亚蒂说的没错。”阿尔弗雷德笑了，看似好心地建议：“不如从阿富汗撤军吧，省下的军费去治理你的核污染，这样有助于提升国际形象，维持政治的稳定。”

“算了吧。”伊万面无表情地捏了一下他的屁股，然后冷笑道：“要我和你、与一群欧洲老不死数据造假的，是谁？自己没法放弃核电，就教我的人来瞒报，干得漂亮啊。”

他的脸色更苍白了些，可那犀利冰冷的神情，包括那虚无的假笑，都显得性感万分。  
苏维埃，他就是北国的雪风，血腥又浪漫。

而阿尔弗雷德无畏，他根本不惧怕伊万身上带着的那点儿辐射，国力就是国家身体强盛的源泉。有不少国家本来就怕伊万，现在怕是更恨不得敬而远之，那与他又有什么关系呢？

于是他们再度接了一个吻。  
这回磕破了嘴唇，有了些血味。

门被敲响了，门外的人恭敬地说道：“祖国，苏联的外交官请求见您。”

伊万的脸色一沉，像是被激怒了一样。冰冷的怒火，好像在烧，又迅速地化为漆黑的泥泞，在他阴郁的眼底流淌。

可下一刻。北方的雪国又很好地收敛起自己的情绪，平静地直起身，甚至把船形帽戴回了阿尔弗雷德的发上，然后扬起一个虚假的笑。

他道：“感谢你家提供的治疗，那么会议上见，美国。”

苏维埃病了。  
众人皆知。

他上次出现的时候，裹挟着冰冷的寒风，面色苍白的像是一道幽魂。可他却仍然是强权的帝国，病变打不垮他，甚至有人在想，连核污染的疼痛都无法摧垮他，又有什么能打败他？

联合国大厅宽敞的会议室中，签字仪式如期举行。

中国在他的身侧落座，温雅的黑发青年，穿着一身黑色的西装，洞明的眼眸中是曾经盟友眉眼间的暮气。他强硬，暴戾，冷血，可耀眼的苏维埃军服之下，是由几根意志浇筑的钢筋铁骨，支撑着一身的血肉。若是抽去，庞大的红色帝国，定然会一夕之间轰然倒下。

伊万看了他一眼，假笑了一声，喊了句：“中国。”  
王耀玩着钢笔的手一顿，然后礼节性地点点头，道：“苏联先生。”

伊万把手举在唇边，咳嗽了一声。他以为很轻微。  
无奈联合国大厅太过寂静，其他国家纷纷看向他，坐在联五席位的大国。

美国走到了他的身边，开口便是带着杀气的挑衅：“怎么，苏维埃作为前车之鉴，是有什么想说吗？”

“不劳美国操心。”苏维埃向后一倚，手搭在膝上，军靴漆黑反光。

“现在可都是为你家的灾变，切尔诺贝利聚集起来的人。”美国笑的很虚伪：“你的污染治理不尽如人意，大家都觉得很不满。”

伊万的眼逐一滑过在场的国家们，或与他接壤，或许不是，皆带着相似的紧张——他们在畏惧。或许是为这随处飘飞的尘土，或许是为今后的食品、水源与土壤。更多的，是不想得罪他。

至少明面上不。

“有谁不满？”伊万笑了，带着些冷冽的嗓音响起：“苏联的错误，自然由我们弥补。我的姐妹家人，自然也由我来负责。至于其他人……”他拍了拍手，端出一张温善的笑脸，道：“想当面斥责我的，上前一步？”

法国与英国一句话也没有说。极恶绅士挑了眉毛，脸上是波澜不惊。而弗朗西斯也一言不发，这对实际受影响很大的他来说，是极为异常的。

苏、美、法、英在私下里谈过一次，还共同粉饰了太平，美国甚至拿来了广岛辐射的数据进行参考。当然，这一切都是闭门会议。

法国科西嘉地区正在受灾范围内，而法国75%的电力都来自核电。法国无法承受民众恐慌带来的后果。

金发蓝眼的美国推了推眼镜，用轻快的语气道：“你的上司坚称‘这只是一场小火灾’，苏联为了为了稳定民众，延迟撤离，隐瞒实情，可是什么都干得出来哦。”

“闭着眼睛都能猜出，你下一句是‘这是苏维埃傲慢而僵化的制度造成的，唯有美国体系才是最完美的。’”苏维埃冷笑一声，道：“省省吧，亲爱的美国，这不是你的游乐场，干涉内政的游戏滚远一点去玩，我家的事情，还轮不到你来插手。”

中国眼观鼻鼻观心，没有接茬。

他两年前才加入原子能机构，虽为联五，却始终不肯高调，多是投弃权票。他端着茶杯扫了一眼火药味浓重的两极，调整了一下看戏的姿势，让自己更舒适些。

中国淡淡地想着：苏联，我曾经的同志。

他们从你身上看到了恐怖。  
而我，却从你身上看见了死亡。

世界两极的核大国也就吵了这一句，便互相不搭茬了。  
显然是认为在制度方面谁也说服不了谁，又不能在会议室打起来，才冷冰冰地忍住了火气。

德国双手攥起来，怔怔地想了一阵普鲁士，谨慎地问道：“不知苏联还需要机器人清理废料吗？”

“不了。”苏联似笑非笑，道：“留着进太空用吧，那样寿命还稍微长一点，德国。”

他这样一说，在场国家又是一阵沉默。

这意味着，清理者都是一条条活生生的命。他们将要为了十年后、百年后的世界，忍受极致的痛苦。

“我的人民，第一批赶到现场的消防员——72小时内几乎全数死亡了。”他静静地说着，像是陈述，又像是自揭伤疤，清醒而透彻。“我的空军第二天赶到，用硼灭火，整场救灾结束后，他们足足飞了三千趟。”

“我的士兵，披着铅皮与铁块，举着铲子上的前线。他们毫无疑问，这是一场无形的战争。”他缓慢而凝重地说道：“我们应对的是人类血肉之躯，永远无法面对的强敌。”

“塔拉克诺夫将军，带着他的士兵站在我面前，如此动员道：‘大家都清楚自己的任务了。每人上去铲两下就下来，不要超过四十秒！我和政委先上去，然后是共产党员，其他同志在后面跟着，注意安全。假期和黑海疗养院已经为我们准备好了。为了苏维埃祖国！’”

“他们大喊着‘为了苏维埃祖国’，就这样前赴后继地冲了上去，把数吨的核废料清理干净。”

银发紫眸的苏联人说到这里时，像是陷入了淡淡的感伤。  
就在当天，他是亲眼看着撤下来的士兵死在自己的面前。

还有个已经半身溃烂的年轻战士在昏迷之前，仍然在劝他：“这里太痛苦了，您不应该在这里，您去安全的地方吧，祖国。”

比战争更无力。  
他就是有再强力的军火，也无法对抗。

联合国的会议室陷入了死一样的寂静。  
不知是为苏维埃本人亲自去往切尔诺贝利而惊奇，还是为他所描述的牺牲而沉默。

伊万淡淡地看向表情各异的欧洲诸国，讽刺地冷笑一声。

“为了不让核废水下渗，污染全欧洲的地下水，我的三位工程师自愿进入充满辐射污水的反应堆，排空污水。”

“还有什么不满意的，一并提出来吧。”

日本欲言又止，最终，还是低下了头攥紧了拳，某种压抑的仇恨从眉眼间一闪而逝。漆黑的眼里是反噬的凶意，而下一刻，美国望过来时，却又低眉顺眼了。

他轻声地关切道：“很痛吧。”

作为唯一经历过核爆的国家，他最有发言权。

苏联倨傲的神色变了变，像是被戳中了什么最狼狈的地方。他是抱着被欧罗巴联合起来斥责的准备到来，可日本感同身受的一句安慰，却让他动容。

可他继而维持着虚假的微笑，回答道：“谢谢关心了，日本。”

人们都在畏惧东欧的红色帝国，认为他独断、专横且暴戾，他的存在，便是一切祸事的源泉，于是恨不得打倒他，杀了他，肢解他，以他的血祭奠民主的刀。

殊不知，又有谁从一开始，便是无坚不摧呢？

TBC

**Author's Note:**

> 万粉的福利，很抱歉现在才开始写。之前在互联网某大厂实习，每天加班累成狗，完全不想写东西，现在想想不行，虽然我是只鸽子但是这个不能鸽，在毛熊千古之前肯定写完！
> 
> 时间轴在战争世界正文64-65中间，但是番外与上下文有一定出入，可以单独看，也可以塞进去食用，不影响正文阅读。
> 
> 还有，没有回坑，写完就溜，长期产出不存在的，纯属给大家点福利，当我的粉要看着我常年消失偶尔诈尸，实在需要强大的心脏，来摸摸头。（喂）
> 
> 没有太多硬核的历史资料，就粗略查了查文章，大家不要把同人完全当真。别考据我，我全忘干净了，认真你就输了。
> 
> 本番外的主题是：大国的理性与反省，核战争，摧毁与斗争，战争泥潭与核病变，国内政变前夕与权力更迭，国家的伟大与卑劣。苏解前夕的斗争，沉沦与挣扎，制度冲突与和平演变。


End file.
